


The Adventure of the Ardent Aficionado

by dana_kujan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	The Adventure of the Ardent Aficionado

"Holmes… I have a missive here saying we've been given a gift by an anonymous benefactor."

"Surely, there's some clue to the identity," he remarked, barely looking up from the Times.

"None that I can discern."

"Then, pray tell what is the gift?"

"LiveJournal time," I ventured, with some puzzlement. "Whatever that is."

"Ah!" Holmes ejaculated. "A definite clue!"

He snatched the message from my hands and began to pace slowly about the room. "A woman… an ardent follower of your embellished adventures… with no shame… and a penchant for the vulgar."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, Watson: a slash fan."


End file.
